oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Treaty of New Osean Equality
As of 2076 This treaty has yet to ratified. It was proposed by the nation of Yuktobania during the Osea V. Samarkand War. The Treaty of New Osean Safety • Mission Statement: In this new age of Osea it has become painfully obvious that new nations with no relation to the Osean Federation will threaten the safety of the abiding member states. In regard to these new elements the Osean Federation has proposed a new set of measures to ensure the prosperity of the nations protected by Federation law. These laws ask for a strict series of polices that members of the Osean Federation are graciously intended to follow in order to prevent these nations from being a danger to the future of Osea and themselves. • Article 1: The Safety of Trade The Members of the Osean Federation are henceforth expected to abstain from trade with nations that are not members of the Federation. This measure only serves to protect Osean Federation states from entering possibly detrimental arrangements with nations that lack the significant Osean relations needed to gain the support of the Federation. If a federation member state does argue that trade with a non-Osean Federation state is necessary, then that member state must ask the Federation for permission prior to engaging in that trade act. Violating the will of the Federation in this regard risks the offending member state both sanctions and possible military intervention in order to prevent the funding of groups that may be deemed dangerous to the Osean Federation. • Article 2: The Safety of Map Information The Members of the Osean Federation are henceforth banned from trading map information to non-Osean Federation states. This Article acts expressly to protect Osean Federation from the possibility of giving their map information to possible dangerous nations. If a member state is found guilty of trading map information to a non-Federation nation, then the offending member state shall risk both sanctions from its fellow member states and 5000 florin fine if the violation is deemed by the Federation to be egregious. The Osean Federation takes this policy very seriously as it relates back to the Federation’s primary goal of providing safety to its member states. This safety is threatened when non-member states have access to an Osean member state’s map information as non-Federation state may go to war with an Osean member state without first presenting a rationale for their war efforts. In order to reduce the damage done to Osean Federation state if a war with a non-Federation member state does occur; it is paramount that this law be taken at its word. • Article 3: The Safety of Military Intervention It is henceforth the policy of the Osean Federation to remain neutral in all wars involving strictly non-Federation member states. It is the opinion of the Osean Federation that nations not included in the Federation are not the responsibility of Osean Federation member states. However, if an Osean Federation member state has a desire to provide any form of support to a non-Osean Federation state engaged in a military conflict, that member must ask the permission of the Federation prior to providing that form of support. Violation of this treaty will cost the offending member state a fine of 5000 florins. The offending member state may also be sanctioned by the Federation if their actions in aiding the non-Federation state are deemed detrimental to the safety of the Osean Federation as a whole.